Tinpern
|birth = 727 Age |death = 16 October, 738 Age |birth power level = 102 |max power level = 1,240 |pronouns = |height = 127 cm or 4'2" |weight = |hair = Black |eye = Black |rank = |family = Priyep (team leader) Sheliv (comrade) |voice actor = }} Tinpern is an Elite Class Saiyan who is one of Priyep's teammates. Biography Tinpern first appears in near the end of ''One Way To Improve'', alongside Priyep, Sheliv, Cuber, and Chaiva, in preparation to assassinate and bring back the severed head of Tenrin. In later episodes, upon arriving on Frieza Planet 184, Tinpern, Priyep, and Sheliv separate from Chaiva and Cuber. When Cuber successfully recovers the head of Tenrin and sends Chaiva back to Planet Vegeta, Priyep, with the assistance of Tinpern and Sheliv, beats Cuber to near-death and claims Tenrin's head for himself. Priyep then lies to Ocra and others about being the one to kill Tenrin, which angers the recovered Chaiva, who returns to Frieza Planet 184 to recover Cuber. A few months later, Tinpern, Priyep, and Sheliv are once again assigned alongside Chaiva and Cuber on a mission, this time to Planet Frieza 114 to put a stop to a rebellion. Initially, all five Saiyans travel as a group. Upon arriving at the first group of enemies, Priyep and his gang refuse to help the other two. After the Chaiva and Cuber eliminate the local rebels, Tinpern, Priyep, and Sheliv split off from the other two to kill other insurrectionists. Eventually, Chaiva contacts Priyep, telling him that Frieza has turned on the Saiyans and that the children must leave the planet in order to travel to another one that is beyond Planet Trade Organization space. Priyep reluctantly complies, and he and his two companions escape Planet Frieza 114. When the Saiyans arrive on the destination planet, they discover that Cuber forgot to turn off his scouter. Priyep, Sheliv, and Tinpern immediately turn on Cuber and Chaiva. The ensuing fight results in the destruction of the Saiyans' attack balls and Cuber and Chaiva split off from the other three Saiyans. A few days later, Clen, Ayato, and Ryugon arrive on the planet. Ryugon goes after Priyep and his gang and targets Tinpern first, carrying the Saiyan away while repeatedly clawing at his back. When finished, the dragonfly-like alien drops Tinpern, who dies of blood loss shortly after hitting the ground. Techniques |-|Techniques= *'Brutal Pummeling' – After double-axe-handling his opponent into the ground, Priyep lifts him/her/it by the collar with his left hand and punches him/her/it several times with his right fist. On the last punch, Priyep releases his grip and sends the opponent to Tinpern, who catches the severally-weakened opponent by the arm and tosses him/her/it to Sheliv. Sheliv then throws the barely-conscious opponent off into the distance. *' ' – The ability to use ki to fly * – The most basic form of energy attack, fired as a bolt or sphere from the palm – Sheliv's basic ki blasts are blue-white in color |-|Transformations= * – A giant, gorilla-like form that is ten times as powerful Tinpern's normal state – as a Saiyan with a tail, Tinpern can achieve this form |-|Equipment= *' ' – A space pod used for interstellar travel *' ' – Armor worn by personnel *' ' – A communicator used to read s Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with Tails Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Aliens Category:Characters with ki Category:Villains Category:Canon Respecting